


Of Hairstyles and Fireworks

by bubblebellarina



Series: Project Thornfield Test Shorts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Braids, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebellarina/pseuds/bubblebellarina
Summary: Lysandra decided on a change of hairstyle— and Daisy found out that she really, really like braids.(Now invalid due to changes in plot)
Relationships: Lysandra Thornfields | Amy | Sasae & Daisy Thornfields | Hanabi
Series: Project Thornfield Test Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792879





	Of Hairstyles and Fireworks

Big emerald eyes watched with awe as nimble fingers carefully worked it's way through curls, picking out small strands and weaving them into one pretty braid. The mirror replected her sister's proud, satisfied smile as she finished up the braid with a flowery pin, securing her raven hair.

It's so pretty.

Daisy couldn't help but lean fowards to catch another look, eyes full of awe and wonder. But a short moment after her sister turns around and slips off the seat, sliding onto the ground and landing lightly before heading her way, and Daisy, embarrassed to be seen, scrambled away.

She kept stealing glances at her sister however, but it's not like she can help it! it's so pretty that Daisy feels giddy just from looking. Though sometimes nee-chan would catch her looking and Daisy would feel so embarrassed she thought she might just dig a hole in the ground and bury herself in it.

This continued even at dinner, where Daisy was excitedly telling kaa-san about the butterfly she saw on the way to daycare with Awamitsu-san, oh and also the pretty flower nee-chan got her! And that cloud she saw the afternoon looks really like cute kitty. Nee-chan was quiet throughout her entire speech, but that's normal. Nee-chan is usually very quiet, the big people at daycare always say that she is well-behaved and nice and polite, very 'macha'. Daisy doesn't know why they call nee-chan green tea, but it seems to be a compliment.

When they finally finished dinner, kaa-san took their plates and leftovers to the kitchen while nee-chan slid off the seat, and yawned before heading off to their shared bedroom. Daisy pouted for a moment, and stumbled after her nee-chan, tugging on her sleeve before she can get too far.

"Hanabi-chan?" Her sister gave her a quizzical smile, tilting her head.

"H-hair." Daisy pouted, tugging on her sister's black hair. "Can you do my hair?"

Nee-chan blinked, then a warm, kind smile warmed her face.

"Of course."

The next day, when their Awamitsu-nee took them to the daycare center as usual, Daisy was seen happily twirling around, auburn hair in a pair of fishtail plaits.


End file.
